


Morning After

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Bobsled drabble from my not-really-'Daily'-anymore project on tumblr. Posted here for #ProjectTheresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

 

The early light trickled through the gap in the hotel curtains and onto Martin’s eyelids, waking him gently. He rolled onto his side to find her awake too, and they shared a sleepy smile.

“Good morning, Mrs Crieff,” he said, for the first of many times.

“Good morning,” Theresa replied softly, “Mr Gustava Bonaventura of Liechtenstein.”

He chuckled. “Is anyone ever going to call me that?”

“Me,” she said, contentedly. “Every morning for the rest of our lives.” She paused, reconsidering. “Except if you’re leaving for a flight at a stupid time, then you might have to say it yourself.”


End file.
